On A Whim
by Sypher
Summary: What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound?  Would Naruto be twisted by Orochimaru's evil or would he be able to redeem Sasuke?  Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Sasuke Uchiha once said he had spared Naruto's life at the Valley of the End "on a whim", leaving him and Konoha far behind. But what if he chooses to take Naruto with him to Sound? What would the consequences be for both Sasuke and Naruto? What plans does Sasuke have for his teammate and how will Naruto and the others react? What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound, on a whim?

**Naruto Elseworlds: On A Whim**

**Prologue**

A pair of eyes gazed up at a full moon, a few wisps of pink hair dancing across her face under a gentle breeze, eyes pink and puffy from the tears that fell until her body was bled dry of them. She had spent the late hours of the night recalling the day, aware that she would probably be doing so for many more sleep deprived nights to come.

_**Flashback**_

She had confronted Sasuke, poured her heart out to him and in return she received a thank you and a chop to the neck. She remembered rushing to the gates to find Naruto, to beg him to bring Sasuke back. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he told her that she must really like Sasuke, only for it to blink away, hidden behind a smile and few boisterous words. It made her sick that her only thoughts were for Sasuke to return, knowing that if he did, it would only crush Naruto's heart. A small part of her feared that Naruto might just let Sasuke go so he would have a chance to win her heart. The very idea a thought like that could ever cross her mind made her throw up. Washing her mouth out in the sink, she looked into the mirror, only to turn away in disgust.

"_You don't deserve his love," _she bitterly thought.

She had arrived at the hospital lobby later that day to find Shikamaru, Temari and Shikamaru's father talking with Tsunade who had a smile on her face as she spoke with the three. It seemed that Choji was stable and he would make a full recovery. Shizune burst out of the operating room, informing that Neji Hyuga was stable and that the surgery was a success.

"_It seems like they ran into some serious trouble if those two were in such bad shape," _Sakura thought nervously, _"I wonder if the others are in the same condition."_

Tsunade was about to say something to Shikamaru when Kakashi arrived.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said bowing, "I'm here to report."

"What's happened Kakashi," Tsunade asked hesitantly.

"I am sorry to report that Sasuke Uchiha has escaped and is unable to be tracked at this time," Kakashi said lowering his eye.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said a small feeling of dread welling inside her, "where is Naruto?"

"Naruto…Naruto is missing and we have been…unable to find him," Kakashi solemnly said.

A gasp was heard, Kakashi turning to see Sakura standing there shaking, mentally kicking himself for not noticing her sooner. He didn't want her to find out this way, not like this.

"Do…do you believe he is…," Tsunade began trying to maintain her composure.

"Lady Tsunade, perhaps here is not the best…"

"Answer the question jonin," Tsunade ordered angrily, Kakashi stole a glance at Sakura who seemed dazed before continuing.

"We did not find a body, but there were signs of a battle and blood," Kakashi explained keeping one eye on his remaining student, "I've brought back a sample so we can run a test to see if it's Naruto's or Sasuke's."

"Do you believe that Sasuke and Naruto ended up fighting one another," Tsunade asked lowering her head.

"Their scents were the only ones my tracker dogs could find in the area, whatever happened there happened between the two of them."

"I see," Tsunade said too calmly, "thank you Kakashi, I'll need a more in depth report from you later."

"Of course Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said bowing.

"Shikamaru Nara," Tsunade said turning to the young chunin, "you're mission will be listed as a failure. I will need a written report of what transpired on my desk by tomorrow."

Without waiting for a response, she turned and left, Shizune following wiping tears from her eyes. The hall was quiet as those present stood in a stunned silence. Shikamaru turned to see Sakura staring at nothing and visibly shaking. He went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he tried to console her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry this happened but I promise we'll try and look for…"

Shikamaru was cut off as a hand slapped him across the face sending him stumbling back.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Is that all you have to say for yourself! Why did you let him go off alone! Why weren't you there?"

Sakura sent a punch flying at Shikamaru who deflected the blow and quickly wrapped Sakura in a tight embrace pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me go! Don't touch me you piece of shit," Sakura screamed.

"Please…Sakura…I'm sorry," Shikamaru said choking.

Feeling the tears on her neck, anger gave way to grief as she emptied her soul into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Sasuke…Naruto…oh god why," she wailed, those around her cursing such a god that would allow something like this to happen.

_**Flashback End**_

The chill of the air sent a shiver through her body as she sat on her roof looking at the night sky. She had lost both of her teammates today, one abandoning the village for power, the other falling at the hands of the boy she thought she loved. She had been weak and it was because of her weakness she had to rely on Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Now he was gone and the pillar she once relied on would never again be there to support her.

"Never again," Sakura said rising, "never again will those close to me die because of my weakness. I swear by pain of death," Sakura said raising a fist defiantly to the heavens, "I will become strong and bring Sasuke back myself. And he will pay for the pain he has caused in blood," Sakura whispered to the night.

**Somewhere in the forest of Sound Country**

The crackling of the fire was the only sound present in the forest as Sasuke Uchiha sat on a log staring into the flames. Despite his calm exterior, his mind was racing as the events of the day played over and over in his mind. He had left early that morning, only to be confronted by Sakura who had tried desperately to make him reconsider his plan to join Orochimaru.

She had pleaded, begged and cried for him to stay, going as far as to say she loved him and would do anything to make him happy. But happiness would not be in his future, not so long as Itachi roamed the earth unpunished, if the blood of his clan remained yet to be avenged. Still, he knew that she truly did mean what she said and it wasn't a ploy or some empty confession. But how could he love and settle down with her, with anyone if it meant pushing his clan's justice aside. She didn't understand how could she?

When her attempts failed she turned to the only one left, the one she felt could make _him_ see the light as if he was blind to what he was doing. He was well aware of the risks and he knew that Orochimaru was hardly to be trusted. He would be the means to an end, but that in no way meant that Orochimaru was his master. Orochimaru wanted his body, so he knew that no harm would come to him, he would learn and when the time was right he would kill his new sensei. After all, Itachi had defeated the man years ago, so if he couldn't keep the snake from possessing him, there was no way he would be ready to defeat his brother. No, Orochimaru would be the final test to see if he was ready.

A slight shuffling caught Sasuke's attention as he glanced down to the bound and gagged prisoner at his side. He was unconscious and had been so since the end of their fight in the valley. It had been tiring lugging his dead weight through the woods, trying to keep a steady pace in order to elude any pursuit. The rain had probably washed away any scent trails, but he did not feel like risking detection and had traveled a good twenty miles from the valley before collapsing from exhaustion. Had it just been himself, he probably would have made it to the Sound base that he was told he would be meeting Orochimaru.

Rising, he walked over to his teammate and pulled back his jacket to inspect the wound on his shoulder. He had quickly placed a quick bandage over the wound made from his hand wrappings trying to stop the blood loss and to eliminate any trail it might leave behind when he first left the valley. He was amazed to see that wound had already closed and scabbed over, the raw pink and burnt flesh seeming to slowly begin to fade.

"_How is that possible," _Sasuke wondered as he took Naruto's pulse, which he found to be strong despite the boy's condition.

Convinced Naruto's life was not in any immediate danger; Sasuke settled back on the log and wondered why he had taken Naruto in the first place. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

"_I am not interested in you,"_ Sasuke heard echo in his head. It was what his brother had said before he began to torture him. Whoever Itachi worked for wanted Naruto and wherever Naruto went, there was a good chance Itachi would come for him.

"Why would anyone want an idiot like you," Sasuke scoffed as Naruto's unconscious form shifted, "why are you so special?"

Knowing he would not be getting any sleep, Sasuke stared up at the moon through the trees. It was full and bright, a "hunter's moon" some might call it. A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"_In order to entice his prey, a hunter must sometimes use bait," _Sasuke thought, _"for the bait will lead the prey right to him."_

His mind began to formulate a plan as Sasuke sat in the quiet of the forest, the only sound, the crackling of the fire.

**A hidden base somewhere near the Land of Lightning**

Zetsu took his place on the stone finger, concentrating his chakra into a seal that sent a signal to their leader. A few moments later, the ghostly form of the chakra hologram shimmered into existence, the swirling rings of the leaders eyes bearing down on him.

"What do you have to report Zetsu," Pein asked looking down on his spy.

"The Kyubi container has been captured by Sasuke Uchiha and is currently being moved to Sound," his dark half explained.

"You remember," his lighter half chimed in, "that little bitty village Orochimaru founded."

"Do not mention that traitors name in my presence," Pein said sternly.

"I apologies but do you think _he _is aware of our plans? Killing the boy would certainly disrupt them," Zetsu reasoned.

"That snake is a fool who is after petty things such as personal power and jutsu. He would not pass up the opportunity to harness the boy's power for his own. He is safer locked away in Sound than doing missions for Konoha where he could be killed. We are not yet ready to move, but I will have Sasori have his spy keep a watchful eye over the boy. Who knows, perhaps he can be persuaded to offer his life to our cause like the six tail was so willing to do."

"Not very likely my lord," Zetsu's lighter half snickered, "kids got spunk."

"Indeed," Pein said dryly, "inform Sasori to contact his spy within the snake's ranks and see to it my orders are carried out."

The hologram faded leaving Zetsu alone with himself.

**I know this wasn't a choice in my poll, but I had this idea rattling inside my head lately and decided to do it. I've seen a couple of fics where Naruto goes to Sound for one reason or another and thought this might be an interesting story to tackle. Hope this gets you guys interested so tell me what you think. I'll be jumping between this and my other story I guess whichever I get inspiration for first. Until next time, read and review people.**


	2. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Sasuke Uchiha once said he had spared Naruto's life at the Valley of the End "on a whim", leaving him and Konoha far behind. But what if he chooses to take Naruto with him to Sound? What would the consequences be for both Sasuke and Naruto? What plans does Sasuke have for his teammate and how will Naruto and the others react? What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound, on a whim?

**Naruto Elseworlds: On A Whim**

**Chapter 1: No Turning Back**

Pain. It was the first sensation that registered in his mind as he slowly woke, a dull throbbing coming from his shoulder. He tried to stretch only to realize that he was bound and gagged. Opening his eyes, he could make out the dim light of a fire as he breathed in the musky smell of the forest.

"_Where am I," _Naruto groggily thought trying to remember what had happened before he had passed out.

"_Sasuke. We were trying to bring back Sasuke. I got separated from the others, and we fought," _Naruto slowly recalled.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar voiced called out.

Tilting his head up, Naruto could just make out the shadowy form of Sasuke Uchiha. Immediately it all came rushing back, the fight, and the final blow. Angrily Naruto began to thrash about, trying to free himself, all the while shouting his muffled indignations.

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself," Sasuke said annoyed as he walked over and removed the gag from Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke you bastard, untie me before I kick your ass," Naruto yelled glaring at his captor.

"You really are an idiot you know that," Sasuke sneered, "you're completely helpless right now, if I wanted to I could kill you."

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you just kill me instead of tying me up," Naruto shouted unfazed by Sasuke's threats.

"Because you're no use to me dead," Sasuke explained sitting on a log.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Naruto growled.

"For some reason, my brother has been ordered to capture you," Sasuke said not looking away from the fire.

Naruto froze, remembering his confrontation with the elder Uchiha and the shark man. They were part of that group Pervy Sage had mentioned once and they wanted him, or more appropriately they wanted _him_.

"_Does that mean Sasuke knows about the fox," _Naruto nervously wondered.

"Eventually my brother will seek you out again and when he does, I'll be waiting for him," Sasuke continued.

"So that's it then, I'm the bait," Naruto grumbled.

"Yes," Sasuke said bluntly.

"And you think Orochimaru will just allow me to live in Sound no questions asked," Naruto snorted.

"You will likely be kept under guard as a prisoner I would assume," Sasuke speculated without much concern.

"Or he'll just kill me."

"I will not allow it," Sasuke said stoking the fire, "you are too valuable to my plans."

"I didn't know you cared," Naruto sarcastically quipped.

Silence overtook the two, Sasuke content with his thoughts and the fire, Naruto struggling in vain against the ninja wire that bound him. Eventually the quiet was broken by Naruto's laughter, though devoid of humor or mirth laughter nonetheless.

"What are you laughing about idiot," Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I was just thinking about the situation and how funny it was. I mean, I was supposed to bring _you_ back to Konoha and instead _you're_ taking me to Sound. It's just so…so…"

"Ironic," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, that."

No more was spoken between the two as the quiet of the night overtook the camp once again. Sasuke looked to the horizon and knew dawn would be there in a few short hours. They would leave at first light, for whatever the future held.

**Later that Morning**

Orochimaru stood outside the Sound base observing the morning light. He had not received word from the Sound Four or Kimimaro but was sure Sasuke would still arrive although the anticipation did leave him somewhat anxious. He had figured Konoha would not simply allow the last Uchiha to walk away, and his spies had informed him that a squad was sent out to bring Sasuke back. It had not really concerned him as each of the Sound Four was as strong as any jonin and although Kimimaro was ill, he was still the very best soldier under his command.

Still, when Sasuke had not arrived when he was expected to his concern had grown slightly. He did not expect that the boy would simply have a change of heart, but perhaps he had underestimated how many ninja Konoha would have sent after him. Peering across the horizon, he could just make out the small figure coming towards him. He was flanked on either side by a few of his own ninja and he smiled that his new body had finally arrived.

"Better late than never," Kabuto quipped arriving at his master's side.

"Indeed," Orochimaru said licking his lips.

As they grew closer, both Orochimaru and Kabuto noticed that Sasuke appeared to be carrying something on his shoulders, only to discover much to their amusement, that it was in fact Naruto, trussed up like suckling pig awaiting the fire.

"My, my dear Sasuke, you come bearing a gift," Orochimaru said chuckling.

Sasuke looked to the man addressing him, covered in bandages nearly head to toe, a single yellow eye looking both him and Naruto over. He knew that despite his form, the man in front of him was Orochimaru the man who was to give him the power he needed. He however did not like the way that he was eyeing Naruto and decided to make his objections vocal.

"Naruto will be essential to my plans for the future," Sasuke said glaring, "he is not to be harmed."

Orochimaru gave a slight look of annoyance at his future containers demands, but quickly assumed the former amusement he once held, deciding to humor the boy at least for a little while.

Kabuto seeing the momentary displeasure from his master decided to impart some advice to the younger man.

"You should be more mindful of who you are giving orders to here," Kabuto whispered, "despite his appearance, that is still Lord Orochimaru you are addressing."

Sasuke said nothing, instead fixing a hard gaze on the white hair medic flaring his chakra. Surprised by the sudden burst of power, Kabuto stepped back giving Sasuke a wide berth and thinking that perhaps he should heed his own advice.

Orochimaru was overjoyed by the small display, realizing the soaring potential that awaited this boy. He would train Sasuke and make him capable of wielding a power greater than had ever seen and with that power he would destroy all who opposed him. Looking over at Naruto, his mind had already begun thinking of ways to use him to his advantage. Although he had initially overlooked the boy as insignificant, the potential was there. First and foremost there was the power of the Kyubi, an untapped goldmine of power in and of itself. Secondly, despite the child's foolish nature, he had exhibited a talent for powerful and destructive jutsu. Combining those two factors alone made for a very useful weapon, one that Sasuke would no longer have a need for in due time.

"I must say Sasuke, I am intrigued at the prospect of also having little Naruto join us. Although for security purposes I am going to have to place a containment seal on him for now," Orochimaru said motioning for Sasuke to place Naruto on the ground.

"A containment seal," Sasuke asked warily, lying Naruto on the grass.

"Yes, you see little Naruto has been under the tutelage of my former teammate Jiraiya," Orochimaru explained, "and as such Naruto has signed a contract with the toads. Summoning contracts allow for a connection to be made between the signer of the contract and the animal summons. The toads are unique as they have the ability to summon the contract signer to their realm, a reverse summons if you will."

Sasuke watched as Kabuto ran through a series of hand seals before jabbing three fingers into the back of Naruto's neck.

"**Three Star Containment Seal**," Kabuto called out pulsing chakra into his fingers. Sasuke watched as a triangle of stars connected by lines swirled into place on Naruto's skin. Naruto for his part stirred slightly in his sleep, but remained unconscious.

"There, the seal will effectively cut off Naruto's connection to the toads, he cannot be tracked or reverse summoned. Essentially as far as they're concerned, little Naruto is dead," Orochimaru explained while checking the seal.

Sasuke flinched slightly at the analogy but retook his calm and apathetic façade quickly.

"Will you be holding him as a prisoner or do you just plan on keeping him unconscious," Sasuke questioned as Kabuto picked Naruto gently off the ground.

"Do not fret my dear Sasuke," Orochimaru said smirking, "no harm will come to your little toy. For now he will remain unconscious while I have Kabuto try to make him slightly more _cooperative_."

Sasuke glared at the Snake Sannin with Orochimaru merely laughing and waving a hand dismissively.

"Now, now Sasuke no need for such harsh looks. I am a man of my word. I promised you power and you shall have it, and I promise that no harm shall come to Naruto for as long as you require his presence," Orochimaru said turning to Kabuto, "take him to the lab and make sure he is sedated and restraint. I will be there as soon as I have given Sasuke his first lesson."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said bowing.

Sasuke fell instep behind Orochimaru as he was led down the dark winding corridors. Glancing back, he watched Naruto and Kabuto fade into the blackness.

**Konoha, that day**

Tsunade sat at her desk, her face in her hands as she tried to allow the chaos of the morning to filter from her mind. She had spent a good deal of the morning getting the full story from both Kakashi and Shikamaru about exactly what had transpired on the mission and how the situation had deteriorated so quickly. Rock Lee had also been brought in as he was the last person to have contact with Naruto, as well as to be reprimanded for leaving the village in his state despite direct doctor's orders.

She had then sent what remained of Team 8 along with Hana Inuzuka and Kakashi to the Valley of the End in order to see if any trace of Naruto or Sasuke could be found. Shizune had just arrived with the results of the blood test from the sample from the valley, confirming her biggest fear that it was a match for Naruto Uzumaki. She had dismissed Shizune who seemed just as crushed by the news when she felt a familiar chakra arrive at her window.

"You look like hell," Jiraiya said climbing through the window.

Normally he expected a reprimand of some kind about using the door, but none came. Looking his former teammate over as she tried to straighten herself out and put on a professional face, he saw the toll the news of Naruto's disappearance had on her. She knew why he had been called to see her and the fact that he had even more bad news was not something he wanted to burden the woman with.

"Any new developments," Jiraiya asked eyeing his oldest friend carefully.

"I've sent the best tracking team I could put together back to The Valley of the End to see if they can pick up any sign of either Naruto or the _Uchiha_," Tsunade explained a little venom leaking into her voice at the traitors name. "Kakashi and his hounds, Hana Inuzuka and the Three Haimaru Brothers, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame," Tsunade said counting the members off on her fingers.

"That's a solid team," Jiraiya said nodding his head, "but we both know that isn't what you've called me here to discuss."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair drawing a deep breath, stalling, not wanting to hear any more bad news. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself at least a single moment of peace before retaking the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"What did the toads have to say," Tsunade asked her eyes still closed, a pregnant silence hovering in the air.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but the toads were unable to locate Naruto," Jiraiya said sighing, "it seems as if the boy just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Does that mean…"

"No," Jiraiya said firmly, "if a seal was placed on Naruto in order to sever his connection to the toads it would have the exact same effect."

"Do you believe that Orochimaru has the knowledge to do something like that," Tsunade asked opening her eyes and searching her friends face for the truth.

"Orochimaru's work is a bit sloppy at times, but his knowledge of seals rivals even my own. He was also aware that Naruto could summon the toads as well, so he would know to place such a seal on him if he were to capture him," Jiraiya surmised.

"So at worst, Naruto is dead and at best he's in the clutches of that snake," Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

"It's not your fault Tsunade," Jiraiya said trying to comfort the woman.

"But it was my decision," Tsunade yelled smashing a fist onto her desk causing the wood to splinter. "I ordered a team of genin to chase after a group of dangerous ninja that left a squad of jonin in critical condition. I suggested Naruto to be placed on the team in the first place. This could have been much worse than three genin in the hospital and one missing. They could have all been killed and I was the one who sent them out there. All of them were no older than Nawaki when he…and I…," Tsunade choked out, the stress finally taking its toll.

Jiraiya was by her side instantly on one knee, holding onto Tsunade's shaking shoulders eyes locked on hers.

"Now is not the time to lose hope," Jiraiya said his voice stern yet soothing at the same time. "What would Naruto say if he saw you like this?"

"He'd probably demand to know what I did with the real Tsunade," she said giving a small laugh.

"He is alive out there, I can't explain it, but I know he is and we're going to find him," Jiraiya said standing.

"The two of you are so alike. You both never give up," Tsunade said as Jiraiya climb back out her window.

"And we never will," Jiraiya said leaping out into the village.

Tsunade watch him disappear over the buildings when a knock at her door caught her attention.

"What is it Shizune," Tsunade called out turning her chair around.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything Lady Tsunade," Shizune said poking her head in, "but Sakura Haruno of team seven wishes to speak with you."

**Naruto's Mindscape, Naruto's POV**

I can't see anything. The world around me is black, no light just darkness. My body feels like its floating, as if I was a cloud.

"Is anybody there?"

There is no answer. I am alone.

"Am I dead?"

No one answers my question. I am alone.

Slowly, an image starts to form before me, the light blinding me for a moment as I look at the ghostly apparition before me. It's a girl's face, she has pink hair and green eyes. She's smiling at me.

"Sakura."

As if the word was a gust of wind, the image breaks forming a cloud, swirling until it reforms, but this time the image is different. Now I see a boy with black hair and black eyes, the ever present scowl on his face.

"Sasuke."

The cloud breaks and forms again, another face another memory.

"Kakashi sensei. Iruka sensei. The Old Man. Granny Tsunade. Pervy Sage. Shikamaru. Hinata. Rock Lee. Kiba."

Face after face appear before me, each melting into the next. Soon the cloud is swirling around me and I notice it has gotten larger as it spreads across the blackness. Now I see Ichiraku's and now I can smell the ramen cooking on the stoves. Ayame is there and so is old man Teuchi. I look around and see that everyone is at the counter waving me over. For the first time I realize that my feet are touching something solid. I look down only to see the void of darkness and begin to panic.

"Don't be afraid. Go to your friends," a voice calls out.

"But what about Orochimaru, what about Sasuke," I ask into the darkness.

"Do not worry about them. Go, be with your friends, they're waiting for you," the voice assures me.

Slowly I step forward and it feels as if I was walking on solid ground. I take another step and soon the colors of the vision are all around me. I can see, touch, feel and smell, my mouth watering as I'm handed my first bowl of ramen anticipating taste. The darkness is gone, I am not alone.

"Be among friends Naruto," the voice calls out, "I will look after you like I always have. The snake and I have much to discuss."

Naruto doesn't hear the voice anymore, too overjoyed to be with friends and loved.

**Sound Laboratory**

Orochimaru walked into the lab to a cavalcade of noise and colors as Kabuto rushed from one machine to another in a slight state of panic.

"What the hell is going on here," Orochimaru hissed eyeing Naruto's shaking body.

"I'm not certain my lord," Kabuto hastily replied checking the readout from one of his computers. "I was merely using some of our more potent serums designed to make Naruto a little more obedient. Suddenly the sensor monitoring his brainwave activity spiked and his heartbeat and blood pressure shot through the roof."

"Move you fool," Orochimaru ordered pushing Kabuto aside.

Lifting up Naruto's shirt, he could see the seal glowing, but noted that it was not in any danger of breaking. The last thing he needed was the kyubi rampaging through his lair. He was about to sedate the boy again when the machines returned to a normal output, the lab returned to the quiet of rhythmic blips and beeps.

"Forgive me Lord Orochimaru, but I've never seen that reaction occur before," Kabuto apologized bowing low.

"Nor have I," Orochimaru said looking over the computer readouts.

A groan caught the attention of both as Naruto squirmed and slowly opened his eyes. They immediately noticed that rather than Naruto's bright blue color, these had a dark, nearly black shade of blue. Naruto seemed to be scanning the room gaining his bearings, his eyes finally locking with Orochimaru's own.

"Lord Orochimaru," Naruto said nodding his head, much to the surprise of Kabuto and the amusement of Orochimaru.

"My, my little Naruto, what has come over you," Orochimaru said gleefully.

"Thank's to four eye's meddling," Naruto said pointing a thumb at an annoyed Kabuto, "I have been released."

"And who might you be exactly," Orochimaru said looking the boy over, "Kyubi perhaps."

The lab was soon filled with an obnoxious laughter that echoed throughout the tunnels. Those in the room with the boy of two minds, Orochimaru remaining curious, with Kabuto growing slowly more annoyed by this seemingly ruder version of Naruto.

"No, I am not the Kyubi. As far as I'm concerned that walking carpet is nothing more than a battery for me," Naruto said snickering, "think of me as Naruto's better half."

"His better half," Orochimaru repeated, his interest growing.

"The anger and hatred Naruto feels for the village is embodied by me," Naruto said gaining a feral grin, "and I'm sure there is much we can talk about, Lord Orochimaru."

**I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to make Naruto evil or good, but it was decided when I couldn't think of a single way a good Naruto would do anything for Orochimaru. Look forward to Naruto and Sasuke's adventures in Sound as well as development in Konoha including a Hinata and Sakura confrontation. Let me know what you guys think, and no I will not be referring to Naruto as Dark Naruto from now on, it will still be just Naruto. Till next time read and review people.**


	3. Sound Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Sasuke Uchiha once said he had spared Naruto's life at the Valley of the End "on a whim", leaving him and Konoha far behind. But what if he chooses to take Naruto with him to Sound? What would the consequences be for both Sasuke and Naruto? What plans does Sasuke have for his teammate and how will Naruto and the others react? What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound, on a whim?

**Naruto Elseworlds: On A Whim**

**Chapter 2: Sound Plans**

Sasuke made his way down the dimly lit hallways of the base to Orochimaru's private dining hall. He had been in Sound for a little over a week and true to his word so far, Orochimaru was teaching him everything he knew. His very first day had involved signing the snake contract and learning to summon them for battle. He was also surprised to see Naruto the next day, awake, walking around and rather pleased to be a guest of the Snake Sannin.

At first he had suspected that he was under the spell of some sort of genjutsu or another mind control technique. A quick glance with his sharingan had disproved that theory and then he remembered Orochimaru mentioning the use of serums or chemicals or something to keep the idiot more obedient. Figuring that such information could be useful in the future, he had questioned his new sensei, only for Orochimaru to laugh and offer him cryptic answers.

"As powerful as my serums can be," Orochimaru said chuckling, "they did little more than to bring Naruto's true feelings to light. Your little friend is under no more chemical influence than you are my dear Sasuke."

That explanation was hardly enough to sate Sasuke's curiosity, and he had resorted to going to Kabuto as well, only to receive the same vague, bullshit answer as before. Something had to have happened to change Naruto's views on Orochimaru and Sound so drastically. Perhaps they did know what had happened and didn't want him to find out in case he wanted to help his former teammate. Sasuke had to scoff at the very idea, because if he really cared so deeply for the moron he would have just left him to be found by Konoha instead of taking him straight into the lion's den. He was part of his plans for revenge and he did not want their meddling to interrupt those plans by making Naruto some new subordinate obeying only Orochimaru. Sasuke stood before the large wooden doors to the dining hall, clearing his thoughts and assuming his stoic mask once again before walking in.

Orochimaru's private dining hall, despite being located in an underground base, was one of the most decadent places that Sasuke had ever stepped foot in. A large crystal chandelier lit the enormous room whose walls were covered in expensive looking paintings and fine tapestries. The floor was made of imported cedar, covered with silk rugs with marble statues standing guard over the hall with gold and silver in every shape and form filling the gaps.

The room was a testament to one of his new sensei's greatest talents, that being showmanship. Having seen Orochimaru's own private quarters, which were rather plain and simple, it would seem odd that he would eat in such luxury while his own room held nothing more than a bed and a desk. Sasuke soon figured out that the dining hall and Orochimaru's throne room were the only two rooms that such a self-indulgent hand had been applied because they were the only two rooms that visitors on business were allowed to see, those and of course the prisoner cages that lined the entrance to the base.

It was wealth and fear that Orochimaru used to control those entering his base. For Sasuke neither did much to controlling or impressing him, and in the case of the hall Sasuke could only laugh at the absurdity of a grand table meant to seat thirty was being used for only Orochimaru, Kabuto, Naruto and himself. Sasuke took his seat at Orochimaru's right with Naruto next to him and Kabuto across.

Grabbing a plate of sliced tomatoes, he ignored the presence of the other member of team seven who was happily gorging himself on the various meats, cakes and fish that littered the table. Having grown accustomed to his teammates subpar table etiquette, Sasuke ate undisturbed despite the odd slurping and munching noises coming from the blond as he shoveled whatever wasn't nailed down into his mouth.

Sasuke shot a quick glance to Orochimaru, who as usual, seemed to be ignoring the idiot. Orochimaru himself was content to drink his wine and watched with veiled amusement as the tick on Kabuto's brow grew larger and larger with each obnoxious slurp and burp coming from the other side of the table.

"You certainly have quite the appetite don't you my dear Naruto," Orochimaru said smirking, "if I am going to have to feed you like this, I hope you won't mind earning your keep."

"Earn my keep how," Naruto asked popping a rice ball in his mouth.

"The Sound village takes missions just like any other," Orochimaru explained, "our ninja complete tasks others are unable or unwilling to complete. They can be dangerous, but they pay well in order to afford all you see here," he said motioning around the room.

Sasuke glared at his new teacher, unhappy that his bait was going to be sent on dangerous missions where Itachi could intercept him before Sasuke was ready or without him present. Sasuke was about to voice his disapproval before Orochimaru cut in.

"However you won't be needed for missions until I feel you have been properly trained," Orochimaru said sipping his wine.

"Properly trained," Naruto asked.

"You have a great deal of power within you Naruto, but you lack the ability to control it. I have summoned a special sensei who will help you to learn to harness that power and wield it to its full potential," Orochimaru said gleaming.

"A private tutor just for me, that's awesome," Naruto cheerfully shouted, "when do I start?"

"All in due time Naruto," Orochimaru said chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm. "You're first lesson will begin tomorrow morning, but until then why don't you get settled in your new quarters."

"It's about time, I was getting sick of staying in the lab all day," Naruto grumbled.

"Sasuke will show you the way since I've decided to have you both share quarters," Orochimaru said smirking.

Sasuke's head snapped up as he leveled a glare on the snake sannin that ran a gauntlet of emotions, from confusion to anger to annoyance. The glared returned to anger as his new roommate slapped him on the back.

"That's great news isn't it Sasuke," Naruto chirped happily.

Sasuke said nothing at first, allowing his anger and annoyance to subside before regaining his mask of indifference. Having lost his appetite and just wanting to get this day over with, he stood and signaled for Naruto to follow him.

"I'm done, let's go Naruto," Sasuke ordered.

"Lead the way roomy," Naruto shouted, missing the twitch of Sasuke's brow.

The two disappeared into the darkness of the halls, leaving Orochimaru laughing to himself and Kabuto watching their retreating forms with a bit of apprehension.

"Forgive me Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said hesitantly, "but do you really believe we can trust Naruto? I know that since he woke up he's been very cooperative, but I can't help but believe his story is too convenient. People just don't wake up and suddenly turn against everything they ever stood for."

"I understand your suspicions Kabuto and I am skeptical myself," Orochimaru said leaning back in his seat. "That is precisely the reason why I have them rooming together. I have one of my summons spying on them as we speak. If Naruto feels that we are no longer paying attention, he may reveal his true intention to Sasuke in what he believes is privacy. Either way I will have a new addition to rebuild my elite forces or we'll keep him sedate as leverage for later. For now, we'll keep our ears open."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Sasuke walked as quickly as he could to his now shared room as fast as possible, as Naruto went on about how the food was good but it wasn't as good as Ichiraku Ramen. It was then that the nagging feeling Sasuke had been having about Naruto reared its head again. He had been led to believe that Naruto had been given some chemical to make him more obedient and he could believe that was true. But there was something about him that just seemed off, like there was something going on besides mind control.

The two entered Sasuke's quarters, which had now become "their" quarters and much to Sasuke's chagrin was already set with two beds and other matching furniture.

"Man this room is huge," Naruto said dashing around looking at or touching everything.

"I'm going to get some sleep, don't disturb me," Sasuke grumbled sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Naruto said waving him off.

Sasuke was allowed a few seconds of silence until Naruto discovered the closets that Orochimaru had stocked with cloths for them to wear.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled despite being just a few feet away. Against his better judgment, Sasuke turned to see Naruto holding up a black trench coat with a goofy smile on his face.

"What," Sasuke snapped.

"It's like the coat that scary guy from the chunin exams had on. What do you think, I would look totally cool right," Naruto asked hopefully.

"It's a little…not orange for you don't you think," Sasuke said yawning.

"Who cares that it's not orange, think how cool I'd…"

Naruto never got to finish his argument as he found himself pinned against the wall by Sasuke with a kunai to his neck.

"What the hell Sasuke let me go," Naruto yelled squirming.

"Who are you," Sasuke coldly demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about, it's me Naruto," Naruto said grasping at Sasuke's arm.

"Did Orochimaru send you to spy on me," Sasuke said pressing his forearm further into Naruto's chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke," Naruto said coughing, "this isn't funny you bastard!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and carefully looked Naruto over. There were no signs of a henge or any other illusion that he could see. Looking into Naruto's eyes, it was then that he realized that the sapphire color that Naruto's eyes normally were had become a dark shade of blue, almost black.

"Whatever you're using to disguise yourself is wearing off. Naruto's eyes are not that dark," Sasuke said smirking.

"What the hell are you doing staring at my eyes," Naruto shouted, "when I told Sakura you were gay I didn't think you actually were!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, "that's another thing I noticed, you trying to act like Naruto. For awhile I couldn't shake this feeling like something was off about you. You acted like Naruto, but that was just it, it was an _act_. It was like watching someone do an impression of Naruto not someone who was behaving normally. The fact you forgot the idiot likes orange more than life itself just gave you away."

"But…but I am Naruto, I can prove it," Naruto said glancing around nervously, "I can tell you something only the real Naruto would know."

"Fine go ahead," Sasuke said kunai still up against Naruto's neck.

"Ah…ah…I'm in love with Sakura."

Had Sasuke's hands not been occupied he probably would have face palmed right then and there.

"Everyone in the five nations knows that idiot," Sasuke growled thinking perhaps this was the real Naruto, "try again."

Naruto seemed to relax in Sasuke's grip before looking him in the eyes, the nervous look replaced with a sincere one.

"Back during our mission in Wave," Naruto began, "Kakashi sensei had us do the tree climbing exercise. I asked Sakura for some pointers and you asked me what she said and I told you I wasn't going to tell. We spent the night climbing trees until we got to the top and we went back exhausted, holding each other up."

Sasuke's hold loosened slightly, which was enough for Naruto to grab the arm with the kunai and wrench it away from his neck. The sharp movement and pain in his wrist caused Sasuke to drop the blade and was kicked away by Naruto who took up a defensive stance.

"I knew you were a fake," Sasuke said with a glare.

"Why? Because I don't like having a kunai up against my throat and I kicked you," Naruto huffed. "Besides, we both know that what happened in Wave is something only I would know."

Sasuke appeared less than convinced as he activated his sharingan and prepared to attack.

"Fine," Naruto sighed throwing up his hands, "on the day we were assigned our genin teams…you kissed me."

"What the hell are you talking about idiot, _you_ kissed _me_," Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto crossed his arms grinning as Sasuke lowered his guard, accepting that only someone who had been there would know of the incident.

"Okay fine, so you are the real Naruto, but that doesn't explain…"

Sasuke was cut off as it was now his turn to be slammed into the wall with a kunai to his neck. Sasuke stared into Naruto's steel blue eyes, stunned that even with his sharingan active, he had fail to track Naruto's movements

"Maybe you were right Sasuke," Naruto said leaning in and whispering in Sasuke's ear, "maybe I'm not Naruto. Not the Naruto you knew anyway."

Sasuke had to supress the chill that threatened to overtake his body. Naruto's voice was different, cold and calm, it reminded him of Itachi.

"I'm going to explain this one time Uchiha and one time only," Naruto hissed, "the Naruto you knew is gone. People like you, that bitch Sakura and the rest of that shithole village tried to break him and I had to pick up the pieces. So I'm giving you this one warning…this Naruto isn't going to put up with any of your shit anymore."

Sasuke steeled himself, refusing to show anymore weakness, reclaiming his apathetic mask and peering back at Naruto with little interest despite having a blade to his throat.

"Whatever," Sasuke said deactivating his sharingan.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way we can be friends again," a smiling Naruto said putting away his kunai and patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

Naruto hopped on his bed, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Sasuke took a moment to stare at his roommate before also settling down for the night. Neither had noticed the snake hidden in the air vent as it left in search of its master to relay what had transpired.

**The next morning**

Kubuto found himself at the end of his patience as he led Naruto through the tunnels to meet his new sensei. Naruto had found it quite amusing to ask all sorts of questions about how the base was made and what exactly he did with himself now that he wasn't spying on Konoha. Kubuto, who still didn't trust the boy, merely said he either didn't know or he was not at liberty to say.

"Ah come on Buto sensei," Naruto whined, "you can't tell me anything?"

"I already told you Naruto, those details are not for your ears," Kabuto said rubbing his temples, "and I asked you to please stop calling me "Buto" that is not my name."

"It's a nickname Buto sensei, don't you know what a nickname is," Naruto asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, we're here," Kabuto said taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto stopped and looked around to see they had arrived at what looked like a large arena. It was a square with doors at each side and high walls with seats and a large spectator box in the center to one side.

"This is where you will meet your sensei for your training from now on," Kabuto explained, "you will train from nine in the morning until noon where you will break for lunch and then return to train until dinner. Only after Lord Orochimaru has deemed your skills worthy will your training end and your missions will begin."

"So where is this sensei of mine anyway? Is this guy any good," Naruto asked annoyed.

Kabuto was about to answer when his body was trapped by a series of jagged pink crystals.

"Your sensei is right here little boy, and _she_ is too good for the likes of you," a woman said landing in front of them.

From what Naruto could tell, she was older than him but only by six or seven years. She wore a green battle kimono with fur trim, one sleeve longer than the other, tied with a rope belt. She had pale skin with a bluish purple colored hair that reminded him of the proctor from the chunin exams.

"_And she's just as pretty," _Naruto thought as a slight blush crept up his face.

Guren noticing the look her new charge was giving her snapped him back to reality.

"What are you staring at brat," the kunoichi growled.

"Um…nothing…sensei…sir…ah…ma'am," Naruto stammered rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Guren, you may address me as such," Guren sighed.

"Yes Guren sensei," Naruto said giving a mock salute.

"And you Kabuto," Guren said turning to her still captive colleague, "even I am surprised that you were caught so easily. I expected more from Lord Orochimaru's right hand man. Perhaps it's time you stepped aside for a more worthy individual."

"As you know my skills are best in service to Lord Orochimaru in more areas than just combat," Kabuto replied calmly, "your abilities while useful, can only serve a very small portion of Lord Orochimaru's needs. Perhaps if you had been faster, then you might have served the greatest service possible to our Lord Orochimaru."

Guren gritted her teeth wishing nothing more that to encase the rat in a crystal tomb and shut his mouth once and for all. Her musings were interrupted by the voice of her new student who had been watching the exchange in confusion.

"What the heck are you guys talking about Buto sensei," Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Buto sensei," Guren questioned before a smirk crept onto her face. "Isn't that cute," Guren cooed, "he has a little nickname for you."

"Naruto," Kabuto snapped, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"What's so bad about Buto sensei, it's a lot better than four eyes," Naruto reasoned.

At that Guren couldn't hold back, nearly falling to the ground laughing. The crystals holding Kabuto began to shake before shattering, leaving a steaming Kabuto in a pile of pink debris.

"My dear Guren," a raspy voice called out, "you certainly are in a fine mood this morning."

All three turned to see a smirking Orochimaru with a scowling Sasuke in tow.

"Lord Orochimaru," Guren and Kabuto said in unison bowing lowly.

"Hey Lord Orochimaru," Naruto said giving a wave.

Both Guren and Kabuto's heads snapped up to glare at the disrespectful boy with Orochimaru smirk only growing as he watched the dismay on his subordinates faces to such a casual greeting.

"I hope you will be up to the task of training young Naruto Guren," Orochimaru said ruffling the boy's hair, "he can be quite a handful."

"Lord Orochimaru," Naruto whined.

"If it is your desire for me to train this boy Lord Orochimaru," Guren said sternly, "then I shall do so without fail."

"Of course you will," Orochimaru said walking away, "your powers are unique and should be able to control Naruto in case he gets…out of control."

Guren gave a skeptical eye towards Naruto, hardly believing that the short loud mouth would give her any problems.

"Can you get what you came for so we can continue my training," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yes," Orochimaru said chuckling, "Naruto do you have Tsunade's necklace with you?"

"Right here," Naruto said patting it through his shirt.

"I'm afraid I am going to need it for something important," Orochimaru said extending his hand.

"What is it," Naruto asked.

"There seems to still be a few in Konoha who wish to find you and bring you back, namely my two former teammates. I plan on sending a little present to Tsunade to hopefully end their search, just a few of your things, the necklace being the most important."

"What, so they think I'm dead or something," Naruto asked half joking.

"Precisely," Orochimaru said smiling.

Naruto thought about it before shrugging and removing the necklace and handing it over. Despite his animosity towards the village there were still those he cared for who he didn't want risking their lives coming after him. This would be for the best.

**The next day Konoha**

It was still early in the morning when Tsunade entered the Hokage Tower. Her nights had been restless as of late and if she was going to be up than she might as well get some work done. Shizune had been shocked the first time she had walked in to find her master already grinding away at the daily paperwork. She allowed herself a small smile as she entered her office and turned on the light.

That smile faded quickly as she saw a large black snake curled on her desk, slithering and hissing as it watched her.

"My master sent me with a token I was told to show you Lady Tsunade," the snake hissed.

Tsunade quickly activated a seal by the door and in an instant, two ANBU were in her office, swords drawn as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lady Hokage, are you alright," one ANBU asked looking around.

"I'm fine, but I want to know how that summons managed to get into my office with no one detecting it, NOW," Tsunade bellowed.

Tsunade herself gave the office a once over before looking at the package on her desk. It was a bundle, wrapped in plain brown paper and twine. After checking it for booby traps, she unwrapped the paper and stared at the contents.

Shizune in the meantime had just arrived at the tower and had nearly been run over by ANBU who were rushing every which way. Shizune hurried upstairs as that kind of commotion was never a good sign. She had just reached the hokage's office when she heard a wail come from inside. Rushing in, she found Tsunade kneeling on the floor by her desk sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lady Tsunade what happen, why are…"

Shizune stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a familiar orange jumpsuit, tattered and bloody, a Konoha headband and a familiar green gem necklace resting among some plain brown wrapping paper. On top of all of this was a note that Shizune read before also succumbing to grief.

It simply said:

**Return to sender**

**Next chapter is the funeral and a confrontation between Hinata and Sakura, shippers of the world unite. We'll also take a look at Naruto's training before we do a little time skip. I do plan on having a pairing for this story but I'm not sure who it should be. Vote on the poll in my profile for who you want Naruto to end up with. Until next time, read and review people.**


	4. End of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Sasuke Uchiha once said he had spared Naruto's life at the Valley of the End "on a whim", leaving him and Konoha far behind. But what if he chooses to take Naruto with him to Sound? What would the consequences be for both Sasuke and Naruto? What plans does Sasuke have for his teammate and how will Naruto and the others react? What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound, on a whim?

**Naruto Elseworlds: On A Whim**

**Chapter 3: End of Innocence**

The funeral for Naruto Uzumaki was held two days after his belongings were found on Tsunade's desk. Since no body had been recovered all that was placed in the casket was the tattered remains of his orange jumpsuit and the necklace he won from Tsunade. Both Shizune and Jiraiya asked if she was sure she wanted to part with such an important keepsake, but she plainly said that the curse of that necklace would be buried with Naruto.

The number of attendees was surprisingly great with Tsunade finding herself looking over a rather large gathering of people. Beside her were Shizune and Jiraiya who were there to help her through the eulogy. In front were Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura, Sakura in particular looking devastated staring at the tombstone as if trying to burn the name carved in it away.

What remained of the rookie nine, Team Gai and their sensei's stood a bit further back, each trying to cope with the realities of war. Lee was crying with Ino and Tenten both on the verge of tears themselves. The retrieval squad stood together in a show of solidarity, most of them having just been released from the hospital. Shino stood behind Hinata, his hand on her shoulder in support as she fixed a dead gaze on the slowly filling hole. Teuchi and Ayame were also there, the elder Ichiraku holding up a brave front for both he and his daughter who was sobbing next to him.

Even the Sand siblings were present, having requested to help with the search and rescue after the failed retrieval mission. Now they were the Sands "official" delegation for the funeral. Kankuro stood next to Gaara, keeping a watchful eye on his brother. When news of Naruto's fate had reached them, Gaara had disappeared into the forest of death and had not emerged until that morning. Kankuro had been concerned if the small trace of humanity Naruto had found in Gaara had been squashed but took it as a good sign he decided to kill stuff in the forest of death and not him.

Temari on the other hand was keeping a close eye on Shikamaru. He had been a wreck when Choji had been in the operating room with her trying to get his mind in the right state if the worst should happen. Then the worst had happened. After Sakura vented her grief on the boy and they had both broken down she half expected he would just give up being a ninja all together. Instead he calmly excused himself to write up his reports and had hardly been seen since. That had been nearly two weeks ago.

The ceremony ended and as the crowd dispersed, Temari decided she was going to talk with the Nara and see if he was going to be all right. She spoke briefly with Kankuro before heading off to catch up with Team Ten who had left together. She found them outside Ino's family shop with said girl angrily interrogating her lazy teammate.

"What do you mean you have things to take care of," Ino said placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Shikamaru through puffy red eyes.

"What do you think I mean," Shikamaru said crossing his arms, "I have to take care of some things. What is there to not understand?"

"We haven't seen you for two weeks Shikamaru," Ino said raising her voice, "your mother has been worried about you. We've been worried about you," Ino said motioning to herself and Choji.

"And I'll tell you what I told her, there is nothing to worry about," Shikamaru huffed as he turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me Shikamaru Nara," Ino growled before a reassuring hand on her shouldered drew her attention. Turning she saw Choji shaking his head at her before calling out to his best friend.

"Shikamaru," Choji said quietly causing Shikamaru to stop but not turn around. "If you need to talk about...you know…what happened, Ino and I are here for you."

Shikamaru said nothing, offering a small wave as he walked away. Having spied the entire scene, Temari decided to tail her target since it was clear he didn't feel like talking. At the very least she would be able to see what he was up to and decide if maybe she should tell someone if he was getting himself into more self destructive trouble.

Temari followed him through the streets of Konoha, shadowing him from the roofs as he made his way to the edge of the city and crossed into a large section of forest that grew even within the village's walls. Considering who she was following, the pace had been mind numbingly slow as he casually strolled along, hands in his pockets. Eventually Shikamaru came to a medium sized clearing surrounded by the enormous trees Konoha was famous for. Temari found herself perched on one of the branches, hidden among the leaves watching as Shikamaru began…stretching?

Shikamaru, still dressed in his formal funeral cloths began his warm ups, working out the kinks in his legs and back before walking over to a large tree at the edge of the clearing. Pulling out a kunai, Shikamaru made a slash into the bark at around his own height. Coursing some chakra to his feet, he began to walk up the tree before coming just up to the leaves making a second line around twenty-five yards up. Replacing the blade in his boot, Shikamaru closed his eyes and steadied his breathing allowing the quiet of the forest to settle around him.

In a flash he opened his eyes and sprinted down the tree reaching the first line, bending to touch it before turning to repeat the process at the top. Temari watched with interest as Shikamaru ran his suicide sprints figuring he would exhaust himself after ten minutes of such a brutal workout. Over an hour later Shikamaru was still running much to Temari's concern as the boy was clearly fatigued yet pushed himself to continue. She would have hardly believed that this was the same Shikamaru who had fought her in the chunin exams, and knew enough about him to know that something was very wrong.

Her thoughts were cut short as either the strain or lack of chakra had finally caught up to the shadow user as his feet lost their hold to the tree sending him crashing backwards to the ground below. Temari abandoned her cover, jumping down to Shikamaru's side who was gasping for breath and trying to stand.

"Stay down you stubborn idiot," Temari chided placing a restraining hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. In his current state, Shikamaru could do little as he flopped back on the ground taking deep breaths and massaging his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you were going to talk to me or not," Shikamaru said giving the Sand kunoichi a bored look, "did Ino send you after me?"

"No," Temari said crossing her arms, "I've been meaning to talk to you since the mission and I saw you and your team arguing. It didn't seem like you wanted to talk to them so I hardly thought you would want to talk to me."

"So you decided to spy on me," Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I decided that I would make sure you didn't do anything stupid," Temari said watching Shikamaru scoot to lean back against the tree, "I'm debating as to whether or not this qualifies as being stupid."

"All I'm doing is training," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes, "very efficient training I might add. This exercise builds stamina, chakra capacity and refines chakra control all in one."

"And I suppose working yourself to a state of exhaustion till you collapse and give yourself a concussion from falling out of a tree is your cool down regime," Temari scoffed.

"Why do you care anyway," Shikamaru grumbled.

At that Temari had to pause and think why did she care? They weren't even from the same village and despite facing one another in the finals and her coming to aid him against Sound she really didn't know him very well. As she struggled to find an answer, Shikamaru stood and sighed.

"Look," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I appreciate that you were worried but I really am fine."

Shikamaru turned and began to walk away before Temari called out to him.

"Working yourself into the ground isn't going to bring him back," she said causing Shikamaru to stop dead in his tracks. She knew she had struck a nerve as she watched his posture become stiff, his hand clenching into fists.

"Obviously," Shikamru said gritting his teeth, "but did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm doing this so next time I can be strong enough to prevent something like this from happening."

"Do you think I'm stupid or is that really what you convinced yourself to believe," Temari snapped back.

"You said in the hospital that I need to learn to deal with the realities of ninja life, well I'm dealing with it," Shikamaru yelled stalking back towards Temari. "Forgive me if Konoha doesn't have classes that teach us to be cold, heartless tools that just brush our friends and comrades death aside like…"

Any further point Shikamaru was going to make was ended by the slap across the face Temari gave him. Shikamaru reeled slightly before turning back ready to vent some more of his anger when he looked into Temari's face. She was crying, not some silly little girls tears, but tears born from rage and boiling emotions that seemed to seethe from deep inside.

"Is that what you think Sand ninja are like? Is that what you think I'm like, some cold, heartless bitch who could care less if her fellow ninja are killed? Some tool that never shed a tear for her dead mother or anyone else," Temari screamed wiping the tears from her eyes but still glaring a hole into the boy in front of her.

"You think your being noble, but all your being is a selfish asshole! You aren't doing this for Naruto, you're doing this in order to make you feel better about yourself. Death in missions are a fact of life, you can't blame yourself."

"And why the fuck not," Shikamaru screamed somewhat startling Temari. "I was in charge, I was the captain, my decisions led to what happened. I could have ordered us to stay together, to fight together; instead I broke our squad up and sent genin to fight one on one with Orochimaru's elite squad."

"You didn't have a choice," Temari argued.

"There's always a choice Temari," Shikamaru snapped back, "I made the wrong one. Ultimately only Naruto paid the price, but if you three hadn't shown up Kiba, Lee, me…we'd all be dead. If Lady Tsunade wasn't here Choji and Neji might have died as well."

"Well they didn't die and that means that they are going to need you to lead them again someday," Temari said her voice softening.

"I…I don't know if I can do that," Shikamaru said lowering his head, ashamed to admit it out loud. His eyes widened as two arms snaked around him, a pair of soft hands rubbing his back as Temari hugged him. He didn't resist it but couldn't help but wonder what brought this on.

"Temari, why go to so much trouble over me" Shikamaru asked tentatively.

"I didn't really know Naruto at all," Temari quietly said, "but from what I've heard from those closest to him, he would want you to protect those he left behind. He would want you to look after his friends and make sure they were okay, so that is what I'm doing."

Shikamaru returned the hug and both allowed the peace of the forest to quell the pain each kept close to their heart.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had been standing in front of Naruto's grave in silence long after the others had left. Kakashi was the last to speak to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and telling her to get some rest, a piece of advice that went unheeded. Ever since Naruto's death had been announced, Sakura felt as if she had been walking through a haze. The world didn't seem real to her anymore. People would talk to her but she never really heard what they said. Time seemed to pass quickly with her barley even noticing. Even now, it had been a few hours and she had not moved from her spot, her eyes still fixated on the name carved into the stone before her.

Every so often, the fog would lift and she would again become aware of her surroundings. Looking around, she saw that everyone had gone… almost everyone. Hinata stood to her right, hands clasped in front, her normally milky white eyes, now puffy and red, her cheeks stained with dried tears.

"_Why is Hinata still here? Has she been here the entire time," _Sakura wondered.

Before she could ask, Hinata turned and started to walk away in silence before coming to a stop.

"I was always jealous of you Sakura, did you know that," Hinata said calmly.

"What," Sakura said spinning around, "why would you be jealous of me?"

"There were a lot of reasons I suppose," Hinata said her back still to Sakura; "you always seemed so confident and spoke your mind. You were always at the top of the class and all the boys noticed you. He noticed you."

Sakura began to put two and two together, remembering all the times Naruto would try to get a date out of her. At the time it had been annoying, but looking back, it was sweet. Her heart clenches again as it is just a reminder that he's gone and those offers with him.

"All of you would tease him when he failed in class, but did you know that he would leave school and train by himself in the woods? No teacher or parent to help, just him and his own determination," Hinata said reminiscing.

"How do you know that," Sakura asked unsure where this was going.

"I used to follow him. He seemed so sure of himself, even when he failed, I thought that maybe he could teach me to have that kind of confidence," Hinata said sadly. "I never asked him though. I was shy and stupid so I just watched him hoping that would be enough."

"Hinata…did you…have feelings for Naruto," Sakura asked as she put the pieces together.

"I'm not really sure," Hinata sighed. "He was the first boy I had ever felt that way about. It might have been a crush or it could have been something more. It didn't really matter. I could have loved him with all my heart, but in the end he still only had eyes for you."

Sakura grimaced slightly remembering the look on his face when she begged him to bring back Sasuke. Watching a little bit of life leave his eyes never to return as he forced a smile on his face to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"He would have done anything for you," Hinata said turning around, "if you said so his heart would have been yours forever."

Naruto must have told her something similar at least once a week, but to hear it from someone else made the revelation of Naruto's feelings even more painful and her own actions that more loathsome.

"Like I said, I used to be jealous of you. But those feelings have been replaced."

"Replaced?"

"I am no longer jealous of you…I hate you," Hinata said glaring at a startled Sakura.

"Hinata…I…I'm…"

"I don't want to hear it," Hinata said coldly. "He was willing to do anything for you. Even chase after your precious Uchiha, just so you would be happy. Was Naruto's life worth it? To bring you back that traitor…that…that murderer?"

"Do you think I wanted this," Sakura angrily shot back.

"Of course not, you only want things your way because you're selfish," Hinata hissed.

"I…I'm not selfish," Sakura said weakly.

"I don't believe that and neither do you. If we have to work together then we have to, I won't let my personal feelings get in the way. Just…don't ever speak to me again," Hinata said turning to leave.

"Hinata…I'm sorry," Sakura said unsure of what else she could say.

"Just keep saying you're sorry Sakura. Maybe one day it will bring him back to us," Hinata said before storming off, leaving Sakura to weep quietly and alone.

**This was originally part of a "what If" story about Sasuke killing Naruto in the valley that got abandoned but I wanted to use it for something. I know Hinata seems a bit ooc but that's kind of the point for the direction I'm going to take her. The poll to decide the pairing for this story will close after the next chapter so get your votes in by voting at my profile. Tell me what you guys think about the story so far and leave some feedback. Also, shika/temari is likely to happen for fans of that pair but that and Naruto's pairing won't happen til after the time skip. Next we look at year one with a look at Naruto's training under Guren and a look at how people in Konoha are adjusting. Until next time read and review people.**


	5. Year One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to the world of Naruto Elseworlds, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Sasuke Uchiha once said he had spared Naruto's life at the Valley of the End "on a whim", leaving him and Konoha far behind. But what if he chooses to take Naruto with him to Sound? What would the consequences be for both Sasuke and Naruto? What plans does Sasuke have for his teammate and how will Naruto and the others react? What if Sasuke took Naruto with him to Sound, on a whim?

**Naruto Elseworlds: On A Whim**

**Chapter 4: Year One**

Guren prepared herself as she watched the young blond pace back and forth on the other side of the room. He was impatient, a trait she had for the better part of the year been trying to rid her student of. Still, she was well aware of what he was capable of and had to remain alert.

"Will you attempt to use the lessons I've taught you this time, or do you intend to charge at me like a mindless bull again," Guren called out.

She watched as a dark look came over his face, watching just as quickly as it vanished into a sly grin. She was never comfortable when he grinned at her. It was animalistic in a way, a look that was not all together human. It seemed at times he did so thinking he would devour her and not in any pleasant manner she might have conceived.

"Lessons? I was supposed to be learning from all those boring drills," Naruto scoffed still grinning.

"You little brat," Guren said scowling, "my talents are wasted on a punk like you. No more talking, time to teach you a thing or two." Extending her hand, she grew a pink crystal blade over her forearm and dashed forward.

In the year she had been training Naruto she had learned quickly the strengths and weaknesses he possessed as both a ninja and an individual. He was reckless and impatient, often charging ahead without thinking and relying on brute strength or numbers to turn the tide when he found himself on the losing end of the battle.

That being said, his ability to improvise was the counter to his own thoughtless impulsiveness. More often than not, Guren would find herself suddenly swamped by shadow clones or dodging some explosive trap he had set. The arena they used to train in had to be repair several times, much to Orochimaru's chagrin.

As far as his skills were concerned he was decidedly average when he wanted to be. His taijutsu was mediocre at best and something she had strove to change. As when she had first told him, five hundred clones would mean nothing if they were multiplied by garbage. He hadn't taken too kindly to that but after getting planted into the ground face first for four hours, he had come to begrudgingly accept he needed to improve.

Genjutsu was completely off the table for several reasons. First was that the boy had little to no skill in the art of illusion. Secondly and more embarrassingly, neither did she. Though she could detect and dispel genjutsu that was the extent of her abilities as far as the subject was concerned. Even those two techniques seemed out of her charges sphere of understanding and it had been decided to place those lessons on the backburner for now.

Ninjutsu on the other hand was a completely different matter. His knowledge of shadow clones had made teaching him the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu fairly simple. It was also the first of many regrets she had delving into Orochimaru's library for jutsu to teach the child. Despite his attitude at times, Naruto loved to learn new techniques. Whenever she gave him a new scroll to study, he often appeared the next day having completely mastered the technique, sometimes with dangerous results. Today would be one of those days.

Guren had nearly reached Naruto when the nagging feeling in her head turned into a full warning alarm. She was faster than him so for him not to have reacted yet to her attack was not uncommon. Usually he would evade in time to only receive a small bruise or cut, but today he seemed almost to be standing still. It wasn't until she looked at his face that she saw what was wrong. He was smirking.

Immediately she buried her blade into the arena floor, pivoting and using her momentum to spin away, calling forth a crystal wall with a well timed one handed seal to take cover behind. The clone exploded, the crystal cracking under the pressure from the blast.

"You still alive over there Guren sensei," she heard several voices call out in unison.

Leaping from cover, she launched a barrage of crystal needles, watching with satisfaction as the small group of clones vanished in a plume of smoke.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you learned that new jutsu overnight," Guren said scanning the arena for Naruto's presence. "As long as it's destructive and powerful, that's all you care about. Grown men and little boys are all the same," she scoffed, the slight sound of footsteps catching her ear.

Gathering chakra to her hand, she crystallized the moisture in the air to form a gauntlet harder than steel. Spinning, she caught the clone across the face with her blade and prepared for what she knew would be coming next. Through the smoke, Naruto exploded, brandishing an all too familiar swirling blue orb of destruction, the legendary jutsu of the Forth Hokage, the Rasengan.

Guren twisted away, narrowly avoiding the strike, although part of her kimono was not as fortunate. Naruto momentum carried him past with Guren using the opportunity to smash the crystal gauntlet across the back of the blonds head, sending both the Rasengan and the wielder spinning out of control. Naruto landed hard on the ground, the Rasengan destabilizing and exploding sending him tumbling further.

Guren took a moment to breath, sparing a glance to make sure that her student was likewise breathing before looking at her shredded kimono.

"Curse whatever idiot taught him that jutsu," Guren grumbled as she inspected the garment.

The hole was large and left most of her side and stomach exposed. A few more inches to the left and she most likely would have been dead. Walking over to her student, she saw he was out cold. For a moment she felt a pang of guilt over having hit him so hard, but this was training and the rules had always been to fight with the intent to kill. He had a few chakra burns on his hand where the Rasengan had exploded, as well as a few small cuts here and there. There was a sizable bruise already forming on the back of his head that would need to be tended too.

"Better get you looked at in case you have a concussion," Guren sighed as she bent down to pick Naruto up. "You're getting bigger and heavier," Guren said grunting as she hoisted the unconscious container over her shoulder and headed towards Kabuto's lab.

**In Konoha**

Shizune watched from the shade of the forest as her mentor set about the continued training of her fellow student. She was the first to admit that Sakura had come a long way in her first year. She showed great understanding towards medical ninjutsu, having already master the basic principles and had begun the more advanced surgical studies. Her chakra control was amazing for someone her age and it had led to Tsunade taking a more vested interest in her taijutsu training.

Shizune herself was both proud and jealous that Sakura had surpassed her in that sense as she herself was unable to copy her mentor's legendary strength. Watching Sakura punch a boulder hours on end and having to repair the damage to her hand afterwards was _not_ something she particularly envied however.

"Your actions must be precise," she heard Tsunade lecture as Sakura rhythmically slammed her chakra powered fist into the rocks surface. "The chakra must be released precisely on impact. A second too soon or too late will make your strike meaningless."

Sakura grimace, trying her best to ignore the pain as she gathered chakra into her fist and struck the stone again, the dull sound of worn flesh striking rock her only reward.

"This strength I am teaching you is the great equalizer," Tsunade said crossing her arms, "to master it will make it your greatest weapon, without it you are weak."

Shizune frowned at that. Yes Tsunade had been tough with her, but she had never been cruel. What used to be stern but supportive lessons had devolved into an obsessive military dogma. She knew the reason why Tsunade had become like this, they all knew.

"She's being kind of hard on the kid, don't you think," a familiar voice said over her.

Looking up, Shizune saw Jiraiya, perched on a branch, leaning against the trunk of a tree watching the training session in the clearing below.

"Lord Jiraiya, I didn't know that you had returned," Shizune said with a respectful bow.

"I just arrived this morning," Jiraiya said leaping down. "Checking in before I head back out. How is she?"

"About the same as the last time you were here," Shizune sighed.

"Kind of makes you long for the days where she just crawled into a bottle or a casino to forget her troubles," Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"I'm glad that she did not revert to some of her bad habits," Shizune said frowning, "it's just that…I don't know how to deal with this new Tsunade."

"I have to admit that I didn't think she would be pushing this girl so hard. It's like she hammering a piece of steel, not teaching a student," Jiraiya sighed.

"I've never heard Sakura complain," Shizune said watching the pink haired girl. "Most of the time I have to make sure she's eating enough and getting enough sleep. She's almost as stubborn as Lady Tsunade."

"And she's training her in medical jutsu and her own taijutsu style? Great, just what we need, another Tsunade," Jiraiya said rolling his eyes causing Shizune to giggle.

They were interrupted by a loud crack, both turning their heads to see a huge split in the boulder, with Sakura staring at it in shock, her fist still extended and Tsunade looking on with approval.

**The Hyuga Compound**

Hanabi made her way through the courtyard, the sounds of sparing echoing from the dojo. Glancing inside, she saw the all too familiar sight of Neji and Hinata exchanging blows. These spars had been occurring for nearly a year, and they had seemingly changed the status quo of the world as Hanabi had known it.

Before, she had been the pride and joy of the main house, the most talented and the most powerful of her father's daughters. Despite being younger, she was seen as the true heiress of the Hyuga Clan, an example of what a Hyuga should be. Now, in just one year, all that had changed.

Where before she stumbled about and walked on eggshells around the compound, now she carried herself with purpose and confidence. Her voice that had once been meek and quiet was now stern and cold. Gone were the warm smiles, now replaced by curt nods.

Her change in attitude was soon followed by a change in her abilities. She had begun to spar with Neji shortly after the chunin exams, but at the time it had been once a week and for only a few hours. Now it seemed as if they were sparring every other day and from sun up to sun down. Any time Neji was available from missions, Hinata requested his assistance in her training. And he did so without any objection or complaint.

One could argue that Hinata's improvements were simply due to Neji's guidance, and if they were too looked only at her understanding of the Gentle Fist than that could be true. But for someone who had faced off against Hinata countless times as Hanabi had, it was the small things that had little to do with technique that made the difference

For one she no longer hesitated. Her attacks were swift, brutal and effective. This had nothing to do with her form, but merely a slight pause, a reluctance to strike her sister.

"_A reluctance Hinata no longer possesses_", Hanabi mused rubbing her cheek absentmindedly.

Watching her sister and cousin duel, Hanabi was nearly in awe at the speed and power on display. It was then that she realized that her once weak, embarrassment of a sister had surpassed her and in effect replaced her. Heading off to her room, she was determined to gain the strength to reclaim what was hers. _She_ would not be the other sister, _she_ would not receive the seal.

**Training Ground 10**

Temari eased her way slowly through the tree tops. Though she would never admit it to Shikamaru, she disliked the forest immensely. Too much cover for her enemies, too many places to hide and against her current opponent, far too many shadows. What she wouldn't give for wide open spaces where she could let loose with nothing to shield her prey short of the occasional rock. But here in this damn forest, she was the hunted and it was not a feeling she enjoyed.

A slight movement caught her eye and soon she found herself dashing madly away from an all too familiar shadow. She had to admit that he was improving by leaps and bounds. She had first agreed to these sparing sessions six months ago during a diplomatic mission as the Sand's liaison. She had noted his increase in stamina as well as a few new techniques his father had shown him. He could now manipulate his shadow to interact with objects, almost like another hand. Initially he had not been able to maintain the technique for long, but now he had become quite proficient.

Leaping towards a clearing, she turned in midair and sent a blast of wind in the direction of her pursuer. She had begun to learn elemental manipulation, and while she had yet to be able to form wind blades like Baki, her gusts did more damage and would hopefully break his concentration long enough for her to evade.

She landed, unfolding her fan as a shield and took in her surroundings. The open area was devoid of lingering shadows that could extend his own. There was a break in the canopy above her, limiting his movement forward. She couldn't detect his shadow and took the precious time to being formulating a counterattack.

She was spared all of a few seconds before several kunai were launched from the shadows. Folding her fan, she easily slapped away the blades, countering with a handful of shuriken thrown in the approximate direction the attack had come from.

"Trying to force me into the shadows," she called out hoping to goad him into revealing his location.

An answer came in the form of more kunai, thrown to cover a wider arc to force her from her position. Temari smirked as she simply sidestepped batting three of the kunai away and letting the last stab harmlessly into the grass.

The smirk soon disappeared however as she realized that she could no longer move.

"How did you get me," Temari said shocked, "I'm out of your range. There's no way your shadow could have snaked behind me."

"You're right," Shikamaru called back.

Before she could ask for an explanation, she felt her body begin to turn. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the forth "kunai" was actually not a kunai at all. It was a slightly curved blade, about the size of a dagger, with a serrated edge.

"A gift from Asuma sensei," Shikamaru said still hidden in the forest, "he said I might be able to use them since I've improved my stamina."

"They focus the users chakra," Temari said still looking at the blade.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"The steel is the same kind that is used in my fan. The weapon was probably made in the Sand Village."

"So do you give up?"

"I figured I'd just wait until you did."

"Not going to happen. I can hold this for much longer now. The sooner you give up, the sooner we can grab something to eat."

Any answer Temari was going to say was overruled as her stomach growled in protest. She had been in meetings all day and Shikamaru had suggested sparing before lunch so they wouldn't have to eat and run.

"Troublesome," Temari sighed.

**Congratulations to Guren, you are the romance option for Naruto. Thanks for all those who voted in the poll and for those who have stuck it out waiting for me to continue this one. Until next time, read and review people.**


End file.
